


Striving To Touch A Star...

by mindcomber



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quotes Added., Slash, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Get ready...Lets dance...Count Adhemar's P.O.V.





	Striving To Touch A Star...

I was intent on humiliating you  
I bade you dance for me  
I had no notion of how strongly I could feel.

I became hypnotized by your grace and beauty  
I could no more take my eyes from you...  
Than vanish into the thinest air  
I could no longer deny my feelings  
My head was reeling.

I felt it was my profound duty and privelige...  
To have you...to bed you in urgency  
I could no longer surpress such extreme emotion  
I could take it no longer  
I was dying inside.

I had to take my leave of this glorious scene  
I knew in my heart it could never be  
My longing desires...   
Destined to remain un-fullfilled.

Our eyes only truly met in battle  
Yet only in my wildest dreams  
Could I have you...  
Flat on your back...With no backing out  
Giving you all the love that I have got  
Showing you everthing my humble heart could ever hold.

Epilogue:  
Alas I was found wanting...  
And evermore...Wanting you...Even more.

The End.


End file.
